mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
| Image=Medium-Season-3.jpg | ImageSize=250px | Season=3 | Episodes=22 | Airdate=November 16, 2006 | Premiere=Four Dreams Part 1 | Finale=Everything Comes to a Head | Slogan=''When others see nothing, she sees the truth'' | DVD= September 9th, 2008 (US); June 15, 2009 (UK); September 3, 2009 (GER); June 3, 2009 (R4) | Cast=Patricia Arquette, Jake Weber, Sofia Vassilieva, Maria Lark, Miguel Sandoval, David Cubitt | Writer=Glenn Gordon Caron (creator) }} Season Three of Medium Premiered November 15th, 2006 on NBC and ended May 16th, 2007, with a total of twenty-two episodes. Medium: The Third Season was released October 16th, 2007 in the USA. Season three is typically considered the best season of the series among fans. Season Overview Things in Allison DuBois' life becomes complicated when the ghost of her old flame comes to visit her home and disrupts the peace between herself and her husband while she attempts to solve the murder of a boy and her mother. Her eldest daughters, Ariel and Bridgette begin to receive increasingly violent dreams connected to the cases of their mother is working on. In the meantime, the youngest DuBois girl, Marie, is finally starting to come into her own abilities as a medium in a rather strange turn. As Allison continues solve crimes, Joe and several of his co-workers are taken hostage at his job, Aerodytech, by a fellow co-worker, Bruce Rossiter (Adam Goldberg). In the aftermath, Joe survives, but suffers from PTSD and has trouble adjusting to normal life. Lawyers call and offer him and each of the victims settlements, but eventually Joe leaves his job. Meanwhile, Allison doesn't realize that the serial killer she is trying to catch has another helper and he gets out of jail. Debra, a traveling salesman that befriends Allison, outs herself as a reporter and exposes Allison's gifts to the world. With her family in spotlight, Allison's life is up for grabs by the media. After all is said and done Debra wouldn't listen to Allison and loses her life to the same serial killer. At the end of the season, both Devalos and Allison lose their jobs. District Attorney Tom Van Dyke takes office. Cast Starring * Patricia Arquette - Allison DuBois * Jake Weber - Joe DuBois * Sofia Vassilieva - Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark - Bridgette DuBois *Miguel Sandoval - D.A. Devalos *David Cubitt - Detective Lee Scanlon Reoccurring *Madison and Miranda Carabello - Marie Dubois *Conor O'Farrell - Defense Attorney Larry Watt *Margo Martindale - Catherine *Arliss Howard - Captain Kenneth Push *Jessie Schram - Young Allison DuBois *Mark Sheppard - Dr. Charles "The Butcher" Walker *Bruce Gray - Mr. DuBois *Jason Priestley - Walter Paxton *Neve Campbell - P.D. McCall/Debra *John Prosky - Tom Van Dyke Home Video Release : Episode Summaries :To be added Trivia *Season three was the last season of the series to have a full 22 episode roster (since season two) before season six in 2009 when the series was picked up by CBS after being cancelled by NBC. Category:Seasons Category:Season Three